Ancient History of the Omnilith Islands
This page is part of a series on the History of the Omnilith Islands. The history of the Ancient Omnilith Islands spans from the earliest written language (circa. 20000 BGR) to the collapse of the Kingdom of Kingslanding. Chronology The ancient history of the Omnilith Islands, particularly ancient Primaland is divided into periods of time, first defined by James Halslatt. The convential chronology of the Draconian Nations looks like this: *Prehistoric Period (Prior to 20000 BGR) *Predynastic Period (20000 to 12000 BGR) *Unification Period (12000 BGR to end of 1st Dynasty) *Five Nations Period (2nd Dynasty to 4th Dynasty) *Bi'Shyem's Empiric Period (5th Dynasty to 7th Dynasty) *Dynalithic Period (8th Dynasty to 17th Dynasty) The 17th Dynasty marked the lask official dynasty of the Bi'Shyem Empire. Dragon Rider Nations Many Nations of the Delta Ancient Primaland was divided into two areas; the violent, warlust Dragon Riders of the west, and the calmer Dragon Riders of the east. The easterners inhabited the Dynalith Delta, and neighbored the slowly evolving nations of Attica and Pergamos. The western Dragon Riders lived in what is now Erelon and Terras, and were hunters of the forrest. Each of the two regions was further divided into nations. There were thirty nine Dragon Rider nations. The Nation of Bi'Shyem was the most powerful eastern nation, and was very welcoming of the humans who neighbored them. The etymology of the name is unknown, but may have had something to do with the Dynalith River. The nation appeared about 23,000 BGR, and may be closely related with the Bi'Kūm and Drevsø nations. Evidence has been found that Bi'Shyem may have been the first to use magic as a tool, and may have even introduced it to the humans. The Halslatt Wand, an ancient wand discovered by James Halslatt, is dated to have originated in circa 21,500 BGR. The wand is composed of Dragon Fiber, which may have been provided by a Bi'Shyem Dragon. The Nation of Badasi was another prosperous eastern nation, located further inland, towards the plains. The Badasi may have been the first Dragon Riders to practice agriculture, along the Dynalith River. Wheat, barley, and certain fruits were common crops. It is also believed that the Badasi were the first to domesticate farm aninmals, such as cows and pigs. The Nation of Mar'Koth was the most violent of the western nations. The Koth people were known to have used terrorism, even on other Mar'Koth villages, to burn and pillage the homes. The nation is one of the oldest Dragon Rider nations, predating 26,000 BGR. The Pistoli Wars and the Mar'Koth Campaigns are detailed greatly in several Dragonian Books. The Mar'Koth wiped out an entire nation, unknown to this day. The Mar'Koth inhabited the lower part of the Erelon Basin. The Nation of Laer'Kos is notable for creating the first written language on Oblis. Refered to now as Koshian, the runic language was largely picture based. Each letter was named after a specific god, physical feature, or animal. The alphabet consisted on 53 unique letters. The simple system would later evolve into Draconian, which would then branch off to become the basis Oblithian, Terralithian, and Eldish. The civilization of the eastern Dragon Riders was more advanced that that of the westerners. Several Dragon Rider cities, such as Demasto and Pi'Kan'U, grew to immense sizes. Demasto was home to the largest collection of Dragon Rider texts, many of which have proved very valuable in piecing together the history of the Dragon Rider nations. Humans of the Delta The humans who lived on the Delta formed their own seperate, and very different civilization. The Kophesians are accredited with creating the oldest permanant city in all of the Trigon System, almost 75,000 years ago. Kophi was a trade center for the Republic of Pergamos and the Republic of Attica. The Delta Wars The Delta Wars were a series of major conflicts between the Dragon Rider nations of Bi'Shyem, Mar'Koth, and Drevsø. Bi'Shyem, though generally peaceful, was very hostile to it's neighboring adversary, and a massive conflict arose, starting circa. 10,450. The start of this war marks the begining of the Unification Period of Primaland. The main source of conflict between the three nations came from the Dynalith Stone, which was considered sacred in nearly all of the Dragon Rider nations. The stone had been in posetion of the Bi'Shyem for almost 2,000 years. The Mar'Koth began an attack for the stone, prompting Drevsø, an ally of Bi'Shyem, to join the fight. The stone shifted back and forth between the three, until the Great Unification. Arîsteth the Great Arîsteth was a wizard, born in Attica. His mother had died in childbirth, and by 10,036 BGR, his father had died from the Dragon Flu epidemic. The young boy was taken in by a Dragon Rider, named T'Gah. The Rider became Arîsteth's mentor, and he soon joined the Bi'Shyem army to fight in the Delta Wars. In 10,008 BGR, T'Gah died, and Arîsteth became the Bz'Tar of the Nation of Bi'Shyem. Arîsteth resented the war, as it had claimed the lives of nearly all his friends. He began the task of not just putting an end to the war, but uniting all thirty-nine nations as one. By 10,000 BGR, he had aacomplished his goal, and had formed the Kingdom of Bi'Shyem, begining the First Dynasty of the Bi'Shyem Nation. The Kingdom under Arîsteth Impressed by Arîsteth's accomplishment, in 9997 BGR, a group of wizards, called the High Table, moved away from Pergamos, further north along the eastern coast, and created a small settlement called Kingslanding. The city-state's establishing document clearly defined and set forth the concept of majestship (a system of government which combines elements of democracy, aristocracy, and monarchy), and created the title of High Wizard. While Arîsteth never actually reigned over Kingslanding, nor held the title of High Wizard, both the High Table and modern-day historians cite him as the first High Wizard. The Kingdom remained extremely stable under Arîsteth, and despite the west's profound hatrid of their leader, the east's larger and more powerful army kept them from causing any harm. Under his leadership, the Kingdom was divided into five sects: Bi'Shyem, Mar'Koth, Bi'Kūm, Drevsø, and Mokestūr. Each of the nations slowly assimilated into one of these sects, which formed the basis for today's nations. Arîsteth maintained a healthy, symbiotic relationship with Attica and Pergamos. During his reign, Pergamos built the first Oblithian spacecraft, which was named Arîsteth in his honor. He is cited as one of the gretest rulers of all time in many accounts. It is unknown precisely how long Arîsteth's reign lasted. Records vary massively on the subject, due to bias and over-exaggeration. The Gamlekongene ''lists his reign as 10,000 to 9,601 BGR, succeeded byy K'Phis. No other records mention this name, suggesting that it may be entirely fictitous. The current accepted reign is from 10,000 to 9,484 BGR. After his death, the title was passed down to his friend L'Pyg. In posthumous gratitude, the people of Kingslanding added the title of 'the Great' to his name, a tradition that has stuck ever since. The Fall of Bi'Shyem L'Pyg's rule was considered equally good. He maintained a good rule for an upper of 37 years. In 9,447 BGR, his second son, N'Xuh, murdered him in his sleep, and claimed power over the Kingdom. N'Xuh reigned for six years, and was extremely oppressive and extravagant. In 9,441 BGR, and uprising in the Kingdom occured. This uprising has come to be called the Great Split. N'Xuh, along with four of his sons, were executed publicly. Mar'Koth immediately broke off from the Kingdom, and began a siege of Dynalith. They were defeated quickly by the Bi'Shyem army, but soon, all five sects seperated. The Bi'Shyem Republic, along with Desperaux and Radiz, prospered even after the split. The Western Nations experienced a dark age that set them back nearly 500 years. Wizarding Countries Wizard's Country The countries north of Radiz and Kingslanding were also largely wizarding areas. The Kingdom of Highdown and the Kingdom of Selsey were the two largest. taking up much of modern day Cimmaroncito. Highdown came from a second band of wizards, originating from Kingslanding, and heading north. When they reach the banks of the Peresean River, they established a small city, called Highdown Castle. The Kingdom would slowly expand from there, as a monarchy. The true origin of Selsey is unknown. An old legend, in the ''Chronicles of Selsey states that a wizard named Troybuckle arrived at the border of the desert with his wife and two children, and recieved a vision from God, who told him to build a house on the river seperating him from the desert. He did so, and a kingdom began to form around him. Selsey reached down from the river to the Republic of Desperaux. The area arround Megapolis was uninhabited at the time. Rise of Kingslanding Main article: History of the Kingdom of Kingslanding After the fall of Bi'Shyem, Kingslanding had begun gaining power. The country slowly expanded upwards, into Mesoland. Relations with Other Countries Cana and Perea Cana and Perea were goblin civilizations Medeba Medeba was a dwarven civilization. Terras The Terras Tribe, a nomadic group of humans, which had left the Pergamos region in 30,000 BGR, had settled in the lower part of the Forest of Good Hope. Their home came very close to the boundary of the Mar'Koth. The Tribe was very prosperous, and built several temples and pyramids. Around 11000 BGR, their society dissappeared mysteriously, with no trace of conflict. Theories include a migration away from the forest, potentially into the Aristarchus Desert, or maybe an annexation by Mar'Koth. See Also Category:History of the Omnilith Islands Category:History of the Dragon Rider Nations Category:Ancient History of the Omnilith Islands